A Shinobi's Christmas Wish
by samurai girl93
Summary: For the LJ KakaSaku Holiday Exchange. Written especially for Eldr-fire. Hope you enjoy it. A little bit of fluff to ring in the new year. Wishing all my readers Season's greetings and all the best for the new year!


_**This is for Eldr-fire for the Kakasaku Holiday Event. Thank you for not being to curel this year and I hope this story meets up to your expectations and you enjoy it just a much as I enjoyed writting it.**_

* * *

A Shinobi's Christmas Wish

٭~٭For Eldr-fire ٭~٭

Even though it wanted 3 day till Christmas, the temperature was a scorching 35°C. It was hot and humid, and Sakura Haruno wished that she could just find the nearest ice bath and jump in. But that idea was immediately shattered by Ino who only reminded her of all the nasty germs deposited in the bathroom that was only meant for ailing patients.

She sighed and walked along the main street in Konoha from the Hospital to the Jonin Headquarters, where she would pick up her mail. Even though the distance between her work place and her new destination was usually short, the heat waves rising from the baked sandy road made her head all hazy and faintish. It was almost 6 pm and she had thought that by now the temperature would have dropped. But like on many occasions, she thought wrong and by the time she had arrived at Jonin HQ, she was sweating so much that she would have to wring her medic uniform dry.

She pushed the heavy steel doors open and sighed with relief when a draught of icy cold air hit her damp brow. _Hell yeah! _She grinned to herself. _They fixed the air conditioning unit_. She still had that ridiculous grin on her face when she arrived at her mailbox only to bump into someone; someone whose chakra was so powerful and familiar that she could never mistake it anywhere.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The silver-haired jonin spun around rapidly to face her, his exposed eye widen in shock. "Uh, Sakura-chan, long time no see," he said while giving her his famous eye crinkle and scratching the back of his head, while trying to compose himself.

Sakura smiled back uncertainly. "Yeah, it sure is nice to meet my old jonin sensei after months…" her voice trailed off as she tiptoed in an attempt to see over his shoulder. "Um, Kakashi-sensei, why are you trying to break into my mailbox?"

"I wasn't trying to break in, Sakura-chan," he said while waving his gloved hand at her. "Tsunade-sama asked if I could give this to you and since I didn't know where to find you…"

"…You were going to leave it in my mailbox," Sakura finished for him and held out her hand to receive the white envelope. He gave it to her and immediately she ripped it open.

There was an invitation for a Christmas party for only Jonin-level shinobi. Sakura sighed and said aloud, "Great! Shishou's taking advantage of this auspicious holiday to have a drinking fest with the top shinobi in Konohagakure."

"So I take it you're not going?" asked Kakashi, who shifted to the side so Sakura could gain access to her mailbox.

"Actually I have to go," she responded with her eyes fixated on her combination lock. "All year, Shizune-san and I have been hiding her sake from her and this is her way of getting back at us. Besides, it's either this or graveyard shifts at the hospital."

"Ah blackmail! Probably that's the reason why I've received one as well," responded Kakashi, holding out his invitation for Sakura to see.

Sakura chuckled, "Serves you right! When was the last time you wrote up a mission report and handed it in on time?"

"You should check the envelope properly before you throw it away, Sakura-chan," he said when Sakura made to crumple to paper.

Sakura retrieved her mail and closed the door, before turning to the silver-haired ninja, frowning. "What to you mean?"

He gestured to the opened envelope in her hand, and when she gave it to him, he shook it causing a piece of paper that Sakura had overlooked, to fly out and settle on his outstretched palm. He handed the slip of paper to Sakura, who opened it. On it was a name and not only a name but a fellow jonin's name and current team leader of the original Team eight.

"Why is Kurenai-san's name on a piece of paper with my envelope?"

"Well this is where the Godaime gets quite innovative. We, A- and S-class shinobi are playing Secret Santa."

Sakura frowned at the slip of paper in her hand and then at the slouching, Copy-nin. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I assure you Sakura-chan that I am not kidding."

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Now she had to add Kurenai-san's name to long list of people who he had to buy Christmas presents for, which included everyone from the original Konoha 11, who always exchanged gifts every Christmas, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-san.

"Maybe she was drunk when she wrote this," said Sakura hopefully.

"I highly doubt it, Sakura-chan, because when he gave me mine she was totally sober."

Now Sakura was bummed. She frowned but the Kakashi's word truck a chord. "So who'd you get Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi gave her his famous eye crinkle and patted her on her head like if he was still the twelve-year old genin she was, causing her to scowl. "Sorry Sakura-chan. We're not supposed to reveal the person's name."

"But I just told you mine!"

Kakashi just laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Sakura to shake her head intrigued.

٭~٭

_Two Days before Christmas…_

"Oh thank god!" exclaimed Ino, who had immediately appeared at her side. "You got one of those too," she said gesturing to the invitation in the breast pocket of Sakura's medic uniform. "I could have sworn it was a joke."

She slid neatly into the seat next her pink-haired friend with Tenten and Hinata sitting opposite. The heavily bruised tomboy, who had just shrugged off her injuries before, was now wolfing down her food, in contrast to the quiet Hyuuga heiress, who was picking at her vegetables while looking apprehensively at the weapon mistress.

"Tenten maybe you should slow down," Hinata said, but was cut off by the slurping noise Tenten was making.

Tenten wiped her mouth boyishly, before signaling for another plate of food. "I have spent the last two months starving like hell in Iron Country, so excuse my terrible table manners," she said hastily to the girls before shoveling more food in her mouth at a rapid speed.

Ino rolled her eyes and slammed her fist on the table, causing all three girls to jump.

"Ino-chan!"

"Pig!"

"Ino, what the hell?"

"Ladies, calm down! We have a pressing matter," she said waving the Hokage's invitation for the entire world to see.

Tenten put down her chopsticks and swallowed. "So you guys got those too," she asked while Hinata nodded.

"Yeah," responded Sakura, "and I have no idea what to buy."

"Who did you get Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata.

"I got Kurenai-san and I have no idea…."

"….What to buy?" finished Tenten. Sakura nodded and Tenten continued, "Yeah I know what you mean. I got Shizune-san." She slapped the lightly creased invitation onto the table in front of her.

"What are you all complaining about?" snapped Ino. "Look who I got," she said thrusting the invitation into the tomboy's hand.

Tenten read the name and chortled, "Genma Shiranui. Interesting. Isn't he the guy who likes to grab the medics' asses whenever he's hospitalized and he blames it on the pain killers?"

"Yeah, I know right," replied Ino darkly. "Why the hell did I get Konoha's number 1 pervert?"

"Technically, he's number 3 on that list," corrected Sakura.

"How d'you come up with that?"

"Well obviously Jiraiya-sama takes the top spot. Then, I'm embarrassed to say, Kakashi Hatake, my wonderful genin sensei takes second place."

"That's true," nodded Ino then taking a bite out of her lunch. She was chewing absentmindedly when Hinata finally contributed to the conversation.

"Well, my pick isn't that bad. I got Sai-kun," piped up Hinata.

Ino snorted, "Since when Sai's an easy person to buy a gift for."

"Ignore Ino, Hinata," said Sakura. "You can by something art related for Sai, or maybe a book."

Tenten nodded in agreement, "And Sakura would know best, Hinata, 'cause she's on the same team with him."

"I have a great idea!" Ino exclaimed suddenly clasping her hand before her. "Why don't we all go shopping together? That way we can always get a second or third opinion on the gifts."

"Sure why not?" said Tenten. "Besides Sakura, you know Shizune-san best and you could help me."

"And I could also help Hinata with Sai's gift and she could help me with my gift hunt," added Sakura while Hinata nodded, enthusiastically.

"So it's a date then! Everyone needs to find their asses in front of the café tomorrow afternoon. No excuses!" ordered Ino. "And that mean you too Sakura," she added, causing the pink haired girl to roll her eyes. "I know for a fact that you haven't taken any time off in a long while."

"Whatever mother," Sakura retorted.

٭~٭

_Christmas Eve…_

When Kakashi woke up on the morning of Christmas Eve, the first thing noticed was that he was lying on the edge of his mattress with his right leg dangling over the side. It was a baking 36°C inside is apartment and the fact that all nine of his ninken lying over various body part, did not make it any easier on the heat wave.

"Its times like this I wish we were living in Yukigakure," growled Pakkun from on top of his master's chest after sensing that he was awake. The others hummed in agreement and Kakashi frowned at them.

"Last time I checked, I went to bed _alone_," said Kakashi quietly.

Pakkun snorted, "Oh so that's why you're grumpy! You haven't had a woman recently." This remark caused the other hounds to yip and snort, while Kakashi's lone onyx eye narrowed on the leader of his pack.

"Pakkun, get off my chest."

"Oh come on Kakashi. Be nice would ya," appealed Bisuke who started nuzzling Kakashi's shoulder.

"Yeah, Kakashi, it's Christmas after all."

"Don't remind me," groaned the silver-haired copy-nin.

"Speaking of which," added the small pug, ignoring Kakashi, "have you figured out what to buy for Floral Green as yet?"

"She's not Floral Green. Her name's Sakura and she stopped using that shampoo a long time ago," corrected Kakashi. "And no. I have no clue what to buy for her."

"You do know that today's the last shopping day before the holiday, right?" Kakashi only hummed in response. "Then you should also know that it's already 10 am and all the good gifts would probably be gone.

With that Kakashi bolted of the bed and sprinted towards the bathroom.

* * *

Sakura checked her watch again. It was almost time for lunch and the hospital was lacking the usual bustle, so she didn't feel too guilty at leaving the half day. She gathered her purse and an armload of files and headed to the front desk where she deposited them and sign out.

She dropped the pen onto the table just when Ino skidded to a halt in front of her, breathing hard.

"Thank Kami I met up with you," the blond wheezed as she snatched the pen that was left on the counter and signed her name viciously before looping her arm into Sakura's before exiting the building.

While walking she was trying to catch her breath. "What the hell happened to you?" asked Sakura.

"I… was running…tests…. in the…. Poison's… department…. all morning…."

Sakura nodded in understanding. The Poison's department of the hospital was on the top floor of the hospital and since there was only one elevator currently in operation, Ino was probably running up and down those savagely steep flight of stairs.

They walked on in silence and when they arrived at the designated spot, the slid into two seats from one of the patio sets and awaited Tenten and Hinata's arrival.

They ordered drinks and Ino immediately downed a glass of water while Sakura sipped her cappuccino, only pausing when she sensed the familiar chakra sprinting towards them.

"Hey guys!" greeted both girls as they pulled up two more chairs; Hinata seating herself as daintily as she was taught while her compatriot and soon-to-be sister-in-law (she considers herself to be Neji's sister), dropping into the seat next to Ino quite boyishly.

Ino shook her head. "Tenten you're engaged. And to a Hyuuga no less! When are you going stop dropping in like one of our immature teammates…"

"Like Naruto," interjected Sakura.

"Or Kiba," added Hinata.

Tenten groaned, "Guys I'm getting married," and for emphasis she gestured to the simple, yet elegant, princess cut diamond ring. "I'm not going to be the wife of the head of the Hyuuga clan. That position is already filled. And besides," she added defiantly, "Neji likes me just the way I am."

Ino cheered and raised her glass, "Here, Here! Well said Tenten!"

"Yes, and while were at it - a toast to the future Mrs. Neji Hyuuga!" announced Hinata who raised her fresh cup of coffee.

Tenten grinned when they all touched glasses (and cups). "Ok then, back to task at hand. We need to buy these gifts, before the stores close at four."

"Well let's get moving then," said Ino, standing.

"But Ino-chan, you don't know Genma very well. How would you know what to buy for him?" asked Hinata.

"Oh right," said Ino and she fell back onto her seat.

"Look, it's ok," consoled Sakura. "Why don't we deal with Sai's, Shizune's and Kurenai's gift first and then we'll deal with Genma's?"

"It's a plan then."

They all left the café and headed to the art store first, for Sai's, completely oblivious to the silver-haired jonin in the bookstore around the corner.

* * *

By half past three, Ino was panicking. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were able to finish their Christmas shopping and she was yet to find a gift for the senbon wielding jonin. The girls split up and Sakura took the main shopping street, searching for the gift.

"Genma-san likes senbon," she mused to herself, "maybe Pig could buy those fancy ones I saw the other day at the blacksmith's." She turned around to head towards Ino, when her eye was caught on a glass ball, sparkling in the sunlight, which was refracting through the show glass window.

She walked up to the display and placed a hand on the window. It was a snow globe, and an unusual one at that. There was a tiny Christmas village in it and the artificial snow glittered around it. She was so mesmerized by the enchanting object that she didn't even sense his chakra approaching.

"Now that's how Konoha should be at Christmas; not this baking heat wave as though we're in Suna."

She spun around. "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Oh this little old lady asked me to help her out with her Christmas shopping and…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah right." She turned away from him to glance at the snow globe once more.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "You, um, really like that don't you?"

"Ever since I was a little girl, I had always wanted to experience a white Christmas. I always think that it would be nice to see snowflakes fluttering down on Christmas morning. I know I've already seen snow during that mission in Snow Country, but…"

"But nothing can compare to snow on Christmas," Kakashi finished for her.

"Yeah." She was silent for a moment before saying out loud, "I really wish it will now."

"Me too. Especially in this kind of heat wave," Kakashi interjected.

Sakura looked at the ornament for a last time before breaking out of the trance. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! You know Genma-san."

"Um…"

"What would be a good Christmas present for him?"

"Well let's see," said Kakashi, scratching his head. "He's been annoying me all year to borrow Icha Icha Tactics, so…."

"You're kidding me. Icha Icha?"

"Well I did give you an idea," said Kakashi defensively. "Why are you buying a present for him?"

"I'm not. Ino is. For the Secret Santa thing tomorrow." Kakashi nodded in understanding. "I'd better go sensei. I told Ino we'd meet up in five minutes."

"Alight then. Ja ne Sakura-chan," he replied cheerily, before leaving in a puff of smoke.

As Sakura walked towards Ino, something dawned on her.

"Oh crap! I forgot to ask him whose name he got," she said slapping her forehead.

٭~٭

_Christmas Night_

It was officially the most stressful Christmas for the hospital. A reckless ANBU team from the border had returned with major injuries and poor Sakura was called out at five in the morning, to perform a serious of four poison extractions and heal critical wounds from another who had several arteries severed. By the time it was four in the evening, Sakura finally left the ICU, totally exhausted, with no chakra and blood splattered uniform.

She pulled of her scrubs in the staff lounge and dropped wearily onto the sofa, propping her feet on the cushions beside her. She rested her head onto the arm rest thinking that he would jut close her eyes for a couple of minutes.

But a couple of hours passed, and the pink-haired kunoichi was still fast asleep. The clock in the administration hall chimed seven times to indicate the change of shift and it was then Sakura finally woke up.

An intern who was taking the night shift noticed Sakura and shook her.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!"

Sakura stirred. "Akiko? What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"What am _I _doing here? I was about to ask you the same thing. It's seven pm and my shift start now."

Sakura bolted of the sofa and glanced at the darkness outside, then frantically at the clock. "Oh crap! I'm late!"

She grabbed her coat and sprinted towards the exit shouting her thanks to the intern over her shoulder.

Tomorrow she was going to buy something nice to the only medic who was kind enough to wake her.

When she arrived home it was quarter to eight. The party officially started at eight so that gave her an impossible fifteen minutes to bathe, brush her teeth, shave, change, put on make up and comb her hair. She decided not to linger in her living room any longer. She rushed to her bathroom while undressing, leaving a trail of clothing in her wake.

* * *

"Where the hell is forehead?" asked Ino, looking around for any sign of her pink-haired friend using her height advantage with her dangerous six-inch midnight blue stilettos.

Hinata who had just returned with drinks with Neji (whose only reason for fetching drinks was the brown haired kunoichi next to him wearing the red Chinese style dress) addressed the blond. "Sakura hasn't arrived yet?"

"She was probably held up at the hospital," shrugged Tenten, who accepted her champagne from her fiancé. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Well she better be," muttered Ino darkly before taking a sip. "The gift exchange thing I going to start in a couple of minutes."

It was almost half-past eight and like clockwork, the pink-haired kunoichi printed towards her friend through the throng of festive shinobi.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," she said slightly breathless, grabbing Ino's champagne flute from her hand

"Where the hell have you been?" demanded Ino as Sakura drank her champagne.

"I fell asleep in the staff lounge. I was so exhausted!"

"How many poison extractions did you have to do?"

"Four."

"Four!" shrieked Ino. "No wonder you look so pale…."

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" Tsunade stood up on the podium in front of them with a glass of sake. "It's half past eight and three days ago I gave each and every one of you a mission. A mission I hope you have _all_ completed. Well without further ado, to bring the Secret Santa mission to a termination I would like to raise my glass," everyone raised their glasses as well, "in commemoration of the past year. All of our fights, that we have one or lost; we are thankful. To the men and women who have lost their lives serving and protecting their homes, families and comrades; we are eternally grateful. And lastly to each and every one of you here, the gift you will present to you colleague should represent your appreciation for them and the commonness you all share as Leaf Shinobi."

"To Konohagakure and our past, present and future," she exclaimed.

"To Konohagakure!" they chanted and drank; Ino grabbing her glass from Sakura's hand and drinking from it to ignoring the glare she was giving her.

The mood suddenly lifted and Sakura finally understood the reason why Tsunade made all this happen. And to basque in the moment, she followed Ino to the bar after Ino muttered something about it was time to get drunk.

* * *

When Kakashi waltzed into the party two hours later, the party was in full swing. Most people were pink the face and by judging of how much sake and champagne bottles were strewn on the floor, he knew he had arrived at the best time. To come, drop Sakura's gift and leave, before Genma or Gai or both, start to pour alcohol down his throat.

He thought that it wouldn't be too difficult to find her and he was right. Sitting on the ground with her shoes off and hair disheveled, was Sakura with three other girls (or he should say women) from the original Konoha 11, each with their own bottle of sake.

He approached them stealthily as though and said as though trying to show that he was here all the time, "Hello ladies. I see you're enjoying yourselves."

Sakura stood up when he saw him. "Kakashi-sensei! You've just arrived haven't you?"

"Well, yes but with good reason," he responded. "A little old lady asked me…"

"Oh can it baka-sensei," Sakura spluttered, stumbling towards her ex-sensei. She took him by the arm and started to drag him towards the bar.

"Um, Sakura-chan don't you think you've had enough of that," he asked tentatively when she picked up a fresh bottle of champagne and two flutes.

She turned to him frowning. "Why Kakashi-sensei, it's Christmas. The least you could is to have a drink with your student."

Kakashi sighed but didn't answer as Sakura dragged up onto the ledge outside the Hokage's building. She handed him the drinks and glasses and turned away from him to lean on the railing. It was unusually windy tonight and her short pink locks flew with wind becoming windswept and a trial of goose bumps appeared on her forearm.

Kakashi saw her shiver and, after depositing the contents on to the ground walked up behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her forearms.

Sakura tensed with the sensation caused by the frictional heat and only shivered more when Kakashi's masked lips whispered the sultry question in her ear. Or maybe it was the alcohol fooling her.

"Cold?" he whispered to her causing a blush to creep up from her partially exposed porcelain chest and neck, her cheeks becoming ruddier than before.

"A bit," she muttered in response and almost protested when his hands left her skin.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said immediately and reached into his large jacket to pull out a box, wrapped in silver paper with a white bow on top. "Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan," he said offering the gift to her.

Sakura took the gift from him and read the car attached to the bow. "'May all your wishes come true. Your Secret Santa, Kakashi.' Oh, so that's why you disappeared suddenly whenever I asked you whose name you got," she said accusingly.

Kakashi chuckled as Sakura rolled her eyes and tore off the wrapping paper like a child on Christmas morning. When she opened the box, her eyes widened in surprise. Inside was a glittering glass ball set on a ceramic stand, displaying the most beautiful winter village. It was the snow globe. The same snow globe that had caught her eye yesterday.

She looked at Kakashi in surprise. "When did you…"

"Yesterday. After you left I bought it."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed a couple of time. She was at a total loss of what to say. So instead she tiptoed and kissed the copy-nin on his exposed cheek. It was now his turn to blush.

"Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei. I love it."

"You're very welcome, Sakura-chan," he responded amicably and broke the awkward moment by ruffling her hair causing her to scowl.

"I'm not twelve anymore Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm very well aware of that, Sakura," he responded while his lone eye roamed over her curves quite obviously, causing said woman to punch him on the shoulder and turn away muttering something that sounded like 'pervert'.

"I have to admit this is the best Christmas present I've ever received," said Sakura glancing at the man next to her.

But he wasn't looking at her he was looking upward. "I don't think the now globe is the best, Sakura-chan."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Kakashi pointed upwards and that is where her eyesight went to observe white specks falling on top of them.

It came softly and then the intensity increased.

It was extremely cold and melted when it touched her warm skin.

It was snow!

It was snowing in Konoha!

"I guess wishes do come true, eh Sakura?"


End file.
